RockmanEXE LevelUp! Version 1: A Brave New World
by Hatsuya Kanzaki.EXE
Summary: A year after Rockman.EXE 6 & Beast, the entire cyber world evolved into its nearly realistic version and a forgotten program Navi named Abaddon was awakened to wreck havoc due to the effect of the Eldeon Evolution patch.
1. File 000 : Disclaimer and Brief Warning

**_Rockman.EXE Level-Up!  
Version 1: A Brave New World _**  
By Hatsuya Kanzaki

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

I do not own anything from...

Rockman.EXE 1-7  
Rockman X  
Rockman Zero  
Rockman ZX  
Rockman Dash  
MegaMan Star Force  
Resident Evil  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
Digimon Adventure 01-02  
Digimon Tamers  
Digimon Frontier  
Tsubasa Chronicles  
RF Online  
Ragnarok Online  
Rakion  
MU Online  
Trickster Online  
Flyff  
PristonTale  
Groove Adventure Rave  
Guilty Gear  
Kyou Kara Maou  
Strange Dawn  
Pretty Cure  
Cardcaptor Sakura  
Soul Calibur 1-3  
GateKeepers  
Casshern  
Majika  
Etheria  
Encantadia  
Super Inggo  
Panday  
Krystala  
ROSE Online  
Riviera the Promised Land  
Fire Emblem Sacred Stones  
Threads of Fate  
Final Fantasy 7-8  
Gundam SEED  
Gundam SEED Destiny  
Naruto  
Gunbird 1 & 2  
Virtual-On  
Shaman King.

The titles I mentioned do belong on their respective companies worldwide.

**_WARNING:_**

This fan fiction series is a massively crossed over fan fiction! This fiction is K+


	2. File 001 : Cyber World, Evolve!

**_Version 01, File 01: Cyber World, Evolve!_**

On the rooftop of the Trident Tower, there was a black longhaired man mumbling something about humankind's last days. He wears a bloody red torn cape, black trench coat, gunmetal black denim jeans and brown leather boots. Judging by his looks, he does not appear to be a false prophet prophesizing the end of the human race, but rather a lost intergalactic bounty hunter. The apocalyptic man mumbled,

_"There'll be a time where mankind will be deleted...I have seen the vision of this digital apocalypse...I don't believe that mankind would really rely on these gizmos...Sometime, they'll be killed by their own creation"_

The caped weirdo laughed like a devil in the midst of the heavy rain falling down to earth.

Inside the Trident Tower, a pink longhaired scientist began researching in the Net for their new project called the "Evolution Patch". She wears a yellow cotton striped shirt, pink knee-length skirt, white lab coat and black shoes. While she was researching for the project, she heard a soft but somewhat demonic voice and it said,

_"The growth of the paradise means the evolution of the wretched human race…as they grow, their contraptions evolved up to the point in which they'll be slain sometime"_  
_"Wh-who are you! What are you talking! Answer me!"_ the frightened scientist shouted.

The voice stopped from uttering cruel statements, so the female scientist decided to continue her research for the Evolution Patch project. However, she saw a bloody-red window pop-up on her screen and she thought it was an adware running in the background or a virus. She closed the pop-up window and she continued researching for the project. She was able to obtain various data to make the project possible. She saved all of the information she obtained in the Net in a crystal blue flash disk. After saving it, she saw the horrible pop-up window once again, so she read the pop-up window's message,

_"The humanity was surely insane after all…Why in hell they have to put the Net on its next stage? Are they going to make Cyberius Sanctuarius Supremius? That is enough! If they will continue this pile of trash, then they are putting themselves to danger! If you are one of these people who wanted to make this Cyberius Sanctuarius Supremius possible, please do not continue this thing or else, Abaddon will screw up your works and the world shall suffer!"_

She closed the pop-up window and turned off her computer. After shutting down her computer, the horrible message was still on her head and she asked herself about the message,

_"What is he trying to tell me? Is he talking to me or to anyone else in this tower? Why is he mad at us?"_

The female scientist left her room, she found Dr. Hikari walking in the hallway, and she hugged him hard and talked to him as if she saw a ghost haunting in her room,

_"Hikari-hakase! I received a threat pop-up from an unknown source and I heard a demon talking in my room! I'm scared!"_  
_"Calm down, Miss Minamoto"_ Dr. Hikari replied while softly tapping her back.  
_"What did that window told you?"_ Dr. Hikari asked Miss Minamoto.  
_"He's talking about our project! He even said that our project named as the 'Cyberius Sanctuarius Supremius'. He even threatened me if we continued this project, Abaddon will destroy our project and he'll destroy the world!"_ the scared scientist replied with fear and anxiety flowing in her words.  
_"Cyberius Sanctuarius Supremius? That is not the name of our project! Whoever told you about that must be crazy or an online terrorist who wanted to put us to danger…"_ Dr. Hikari said.

After their conversation about the threat, Dr. Hikari went back to his office and Miss Minamoto went to the first floor of the tower by using the elevator. She is inside the elevator going to the first floor of the tower. She looked at her watch and it was 07:30 in the evening. She picked her PET from her skirt's pocket and checked her mail.

Meanwhile, in the Hikari residence in Cyber Town, Netto and his mother, Haruka were preparing for Netto's graduation day tomorrow by fixing their formal wear. While Netto's mother was ironing their formal wear tomorrow, Netto e-mailed his dad about his graduation tomorrow, his e-mail message said,

_"Dad, I'll be in the stage tomorrow…I will be a high-school student after I graduated. By the way, when we will spend time together? Mom is worried already…You are not yet home for weeks because of the Evolution Patch…Dad, please come to my graduation day tomorrow. Mom is preparing your formal wear already. I love you, dad!"_

After typing the message, he sent the mail to his dad and went back to his mom to help her preparing for his graduation.

Back to the Trident Tower, Miss Minamoto left the Trident Tower and called a taxicab to go to Shibuya. In Dr. Hikari's room, Dr. Hikari took off his lab coat and placed his coat on the chair. His PET rang and he checked it if there were e-mail messages for him and there is one. That is Netto's e-mail. He read the e-mail. While reading the e-mail, his eyes shed little tear drops because his son's words struck his heart. Therefore, Dr. Hikari immediately replied to his message. He said in the e-mail message, 

_"Son, sorry for not coming home for days because I was busy researching and doing the Evolution Patch that we were working on. I'll be home tonight, son…I love you…"_

He sent his e-mail to Netto and he fixed his office. After thirty hardworking minutes of fixing his office, he turned off everything in his office and left the office tidy yet dark.

It was midnight already…In a ruined laboratory located in Mega Machina, Digitopia, there was a brown-skinned man wearing dirty white torn lab coat, black leather pants with some cuts in the shins and black boots holding a black bulky flash disk and he plugged the flash disk in his Fusion Progress PET and it displayed a message:

**"The Apocalypse Project"**

The Apocalypse project initially known as the Ultimate Cyber Defense Initiative program that planned by Dr. Hikari's crew. However, the crew prioritized more in the "Eldeon", "Evolution Patch" or the worst name ever baptized on that crap was "Cyberius Sanctuarius Supremius". Of all projects ever planned, why did Dr. Hikari chose the evolution program? What the hell's he doing with that crap once it's finished?"

The dirty scientist said to himself,

_"Hmmm…some former employee dropped this rant-ridden flash disk in this demolished workshop…I'd rather keep it"_

The scientist suddenly faded out like a ghost.

Next day…The graduation day has come! In the Hikari residence, Haruka prepared their formal attires and their breakfast. Dr. Hikari came downstairs and he went in the living room and watched a news program in their flat-screen television.

In Netto's room, Netto was still asleep as if there is no special event going on. His Fusion Progress PET started ringing and Rockman.EXE was shouting at him,

_"Netto-kun! Wake up!"_

Netto did not hear his wake-up call. Yet Rockman.EXE still attempted to wake him up,

_"Netto-kun! Wake up! It's your graduation day!"_

Netto did not hear his call again,...It seems that Rockman.EXE must give him a red-alert warning to wake him up! Rockman.EXE tried to wake him up for the third time,

_"Netto-kun! Meiru-chan is in trouble! Akihara is being invaded by aliens!"_

Finally, Netto woke up by that alarming wake-up call done by his trusty Net Navi. He hurriedly fixed his bed, rushed downstairs, and saw his mother and father seated in their dining chairs and his mom asked him,

_"Oh Netto! Why you're so hasty today?"_   
_"Meiru-chan is in trouble mom, so I need to save her quickly!"_ the alarmed bandanna-boy answered.  
_"Netto, Meiru is safe and sound…After all, they're going to have their graduation day too!"_ his sweet mother replied. _"Oh yeah, the breakfast is ready, let's eat"_ his mom added.

Netto puffed and then calmly went to his place in the dining table and ate his breakfast.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned skyscraper in Kotobuki, the brown dirty scientist arrived and the apocalyptic man saw him and asked,

_"Raiho, what on earth are you holding?"_  
_"A forgotten flash disk, Lord Mokushi"_ Raiho answered.  
_"What's inside the disk, Raiho?"_ the dirty apocalyptic lord asked.  
_"Somewhat like a rant!"_ the dirty scientist answered.  
_"Oh, a rant document...I see..."_ Lord Mokushi replied coolly. _"By the way, Raiho...I have an order for you"_  
_"What is it, my great lord?"_ his loyal companion asked with extreme reverence.  
_"I want you to make the Apocalypse Project alive!"_ the coolly lord ordered his companion like a dog.   
_"Wh-what!"_ Raiho asked him with fear flowing in his exclamation.

Lord Mokushi showed his sawed-off golden shotgun and pointed to his only loyal companion.

_"Do as I say or I'll turn your wretched flesh into a digital life form which the entire human race won't ever dare to hit him even with a single lead bullet!"_ the dirty lord threatened him.  
_"Y-yes m-my lord!"_ Raiho fearfully answered him as a sign of forced obedience.

Raiho left the ruined hall and Lord Mokushi holstered his golden shotgun.

Back to the Hikari family, Netto and his parents are fully groomed and dressed . They are on their way to Cyber Academy to attend the graduation day.

In the academy's auditorium, almost all of the graduates together with their parents were present and got their respective seats. Therefore, the Hikaris sat in the second row of the auditorium seats where the rest of the sixth grade students rounded up. Everyone in the auditorium waited until all seats occupied already by the rest of the graduates/

The graduates, together with their parents, occupy all of the seats then the commencement exercise has begun with an opening speech delivered by the principal of the academy…After twenty minutes of inspiring opening speech, the high school choir sang their country's national anthem with extreme loyalty to their country, so the graduates and their parents too. After singing the national anthem, the awarding of the diplomas started…

After an hour and a half of awarding the diplomas to the students, including the heroic student, Netto Hikari, everyone sang the academy's hymn as their concluding part of the commencement exercise. 

After the commencement exercise, the Hikari family went to a large mall to celebrate Netto's graduation…

In the dark, hidden laboratory, Raiho suddenly changed his clothing into his dark, ancient mage costume and he saw his hidden followers kneeling in front of him. The followers shouted at him,

_"Hail the disciple of Abaddon, Raiho! Hail the disciple of Abaddon, Raiho!"_

Raiho fluttered his cape and he shouted to his loyalists, 

_"Revive our god, Abaddon! Revive his greatness and uplift his reign!"_

The loyalists began to type various codes in their computers to "revive" their god. 

Meanwhile, in the Cyber City GigaMall, the family went to a Chinese restaurant and they ordered various Chinese foods. After waiting for their order, they were able to celebrate Netto's graduation with a great feast. While celebrating their graduation feast, A phone call interrupted Dr. Hikari. Therefore, Dr. Hikari answered the call,

_"Who is this?"_  
_"This is Dr. Hirai Kanzaki, one of your contributors for the Eldeon project, I am calling you right now because we have to finish this project before these three corporate giants revoke their funds used in this promising project. I am very sorry for interrupting your party out there."_ the caller answered.  
_"Kanzaki-hakase, who are these corporate giant you're talking about?"_ Dr. Hikari asked his contributor.  
_"They're all from Digitopia. Namely, the Sinagtala Enterprise, the Montalban Group of Companies and the Asuncion Corporation. These giants really funded this project from the start and now, we are almost complete. What we need right now is your secret program in order to finish Eldeon project."_ the blue frumpy-haired contributor answered the scientific leader's question.  
_"Ok then, I'll be there in an hour."_ Dr. Hikari concluded their videophone conversation and continued their family's celebration.

Haruka asked her husband about the caller,

_"Hubby, who called you?"_   
_"He's one of my major contributors, Dr. Kanzaki. He wanted me urgently."_ Dr. Hikari answered his wife's curiosity.  
_"Where? Oh no, don't tell me that you're going back to work and leave us!"_ his wife went partly peeved.   
_"In Trident Tower dear. I have to go there because our job depends on the project! If Eldeon was not finished or executed, the conglomerates who funded our project will take their funds back and I'll be jobless if that thing happened."_ her worried husband answered.  
_"Just finish the food, honey and leave some kisses to us before you leave!"_ his wife said. 

Therefore, Dr. Hikari finished his lunch with a little haste then kissed his wife and hugged his only son. Then he left the restaurant. Somehow, he showed his love to his family though he is a busy dad.

In the Trident Tower, the scientists involved in the Eldeon project assembled in their project site and continued working on the Eldeon project. Eventually, Dr. Hikari ran into the main hall of the tower and he began shouting to the people to move back so that he can make it to the site.

He made it to the project site and now, Dr. Kanzaki asked Dr. Hikari to insert the secret program to finish Eldeon. After inserting the program to the large computer's disc drive, they heard a digitized female voice talked,

_"I am the 'heart' of the Evolution Patch, Gaia. I am designed to give life to the place where will you install me…I am the giver of life. I am the guardian of this world that you are creating now. I am willing to follow any of your instructions, the creators of the Eldeon…"_

All of the scientists inside the site were amazed because the secret program was a digital goddess designed to make the evolution of the Cyber World possible. The Eldeon project was finished…

Ten minutes after finishing Eldeon, the three presidents of the Digitopian conglomerates arrived in the tower's meeting room. These presidents are waiting for the Eldeon staff to present their promising work. The staff arrived in the meeting room and Dr. Hikari was carrying the Eldeon disk. Then their presentation began with an introduction of the three presidents.

The blue short-haired lady stood up and introduced herself,

_"I am President Elaine Sinagtala of the Sinagtala Enterprise."_

President Sinagtala wears a blue office uniform with a star insignia on her left chest pocket, light brown stockings and brown leather shoes and she wears gold-framed round eyeglasses.

Then the blonde tan-skinned gentleman stood up and introduced himself to the Eldeon staff,

_"I am President Allan Montalban of the Montalban Group of Companies. It is nice to meet you all in this moment."_

President Montalban wears a white tuxedo, white leather shoes and he adorns a gold pendant with a green orb etched in it.

Then finally, the blue, fair-skinned gentleman stood up and introduced himself with strong appeal,

_"A pleasant day to all, I am President Ernesto Asuncion of the Asuncion Corporation."_

President Asuncion wears a blue tuxedo, blue leather shoes. He has a silver hawk insignia pin attached in his tuxedo's left chest and he has blue-framed eyeglasses.  
After their short introduction, President Sinagtala immediately asked Dr. Hikari to state his project's purpose. Then Dr. Hikari stated the Eldeon's purpose,

_"Eldeon or simply known as the Evolution Patch was designed in order to improve the online structure embedded in the Net. This project shall evolve the simple Cyber World to its nearly organic stage in which all digital life living in the Cyber World would have what living creatures in our world have. If the Eldeon project succeeded in evolving Cyber World, we can now cross to this evolved space to gather materials and discover new things to improve the quality of human life._

_"To improve the quality of human life, this project must not cause any utter destruction to all life on Earth or massive damage to properties…Is that project you made safe enough?"_ President Sinagtala asked him critically.  
_"Certainly yes, Miss Sinagtala"_ Dr. Hikari respectfully answered.  
_"Hmmm…Dr. Hikari, it appears that one of your previous works caused trouble in Jawaii mall before. That incident caused viruses to reach our world and now, you are doing this project! What are you thinking, Dr. Yuiichiro Hikari? Are you trying to destroy the human world by evolving these digital life forms and let them go to our world, terrorizing people and property!"_

President Asuncion rebutted Dr. Hikari with a previous situation concerning his current project.

Dr. Kanzaki went furious about President Asuncion's questions, so he angrily shouted to the president,

_"That incident won't happen again and our project wasn't designed to ruin the world, we are trying to make things better for mankind!"_   
_"Then use the project now to prove that his flaw won't happen again"_ the calm President Montalban commanded them to run their project.

Dr. Hikari inserted the secret program to the meeting room's computer and asked his staff to insert the Eldeon project's component discs to their terminals to start the evolution process.

Gaia appeared in every monitor installed in the room and she talked to everyone inside the room,

_"Hello, fellow creators and viewers, I am Gaia…At your service. Today, I am summoned by my creator to make the evolution of all digital life possible…So, I will do it now…"_

The changing Cyber World was shown in every monitor of the room. The digital trees in the Cyber World were turned into real Earth trees, then the roads were turned into Earth-realistic roads, sidewalks and pathways, then there were Cyber Houses growing which replaced the old form of home pages, all digital life including viruses and Navis turned into their nearly organic versions.

Back in the rooftop of the Trident Tower, Lord Mokushi appeared once again and he said,

_"It happened already...The evolution has been executed...Abaddon will be awakened shortly..."_

The Eldeon project was a success and would the warning shown to the staff of the Eldeon Project soon become a reality?


	3. File 002: Abaddon's Awakening

**_Version 01, File 02: Abaddon's Awakening _**

Previously in Rockman.EXE Level-Up Version 1, Dr. Hikari and his staff succeeded in activating Eldeon, and then it caused a massive-scale evolution to the Cyber World; from its digital design, to its new, closely designed like the real world and Netto and his friends were graduated and they are now middle school students.

-----

In the hidden laboratory, black-robed guards carefully guarded the room filled with Raiho's persecuted followers. Of course, expect the great persecutor watching his followers. There was a brown-skinned follower trying to revive Abaddon but he kept on typing the wrong codes to revive their god. Raiho approached him and whipped the brown follower.

_"You're great! You are one hell of a rebel in my congregation dude!"_ Raiho shouted to his brown follower.

He whipped his back once again, then stepped on his back and loudly preached to the rest of his persecuted followers,

_"Tonight, before we entirely revive our god, let us sacrifice this rebellious scoundrel to the altar of our god! If any of you did anything adverse on my orders, you'll deserve this kind of treatment!"_ then the nefarious cult leader shouted to his black-robed guards, _"Hey you two! Come over here and sacrifice his blood for our god!"_

The robed guards grabbed the scoundrel's hands, and then dragged him away from the rest of the followers like a sack. A red-robed follower opened the sacrificial room and the guards brought the miserable follower to the altar. Lord Mokushi walked inside the sacrificial room and saw the rebellious follower strained with steel chains and lay in the altar. The lord applauded and said,

_"With a blood of a rebel, Abaddon shall rise! Abaddon shall bring bane to humanity! In the name of Abaddon, let us show them the Heaven and the Hell!"_

The guards picked up their blue-bladed sacrificial knives and made a tiny incision to the defiant adherent in its chest and the lord took his syringe then sucked the defiant follower's plasma into his syringe. After sucking the adherent's life force, the guards revoked his wretched existence through electrocution.

Back to the "revival chamber" of the laboratory, Lord Mokushi went inside and showed the syringe, filled with the offender's blood then he said to the rest of the followers,

_"Finally! In order to fully revive our god, let me feed his pixilated flesh with a fresh life force!"_

Then the dark lord approached to the "tomb" of Abaddon and injected the plasma to the "tomb's" connector and the rest of the followers prayed for the revival procedure's success.

After fifteen minutes of devotion, the monitors began showing an odd insignia that almost looked identical to Samael's seal. Then a deep godly voice came out from nowhere,

_"O grateful servants, thank you"_

_"Abaddon, is that you?"_ Raiho asked the godly voice.

_"If you are Abaddon, our god, can't you just show yourself?"_ the dark lord asked the deep godly voice.

_"I am the great god, Abaddon! I thank you for resurrecting me!"_ the deep godly voice answered them.

Then all of the monitors began displaying Abaddon. Abaddon was actually a Forbidden Navi in a form of a skeleton with black thorny armor, black spiky gauntlets, black dragon-like boots and a jet-black torn cape. Abaddon.EXE has two bloody-red beam rapiers and a large buster rifle placed in his back.

Abaddon's awakening amazed everyone inside the laboratory and the followers bowed down their heads as an extreme reverence to their bony god. Then a fair-skinned follower mumbled,

_"His existence reminds me of Skeletor or one of the Skeleton Warriors! What a great Navi to have!"_

In front of the followers, a black portal appeared and Abaddon.EXE showed himself to the followers and shouted,

_"Who the hell dared to disrespect my holy appearance! Who compared me to a fictional abomination! Whoever you are, my blades shall strike your wretched existence and be my flesh!"_

Abaddon.EXE's beam rapiers flew to the erring follower and punctured his chest, and then the other rapier struck on the erring follower's nape to end his life. Eternally.

His remains became data collected by the beam rapiers that killed him and satisfied Abaddon's wish…To have a flesh…

Other followers were shocked on what they have seen, some tried to ran away but the mad godly Navi deleted their existence with his rifle and collected their flesh and souls. The rest of the followers bowed down their heads to prove their loyalty to their godly Navi. Raiho and Lord Mokushi applauded the skeleton Navi's superiority and he strongly shouted to all of his followers, including the two human leaders,

_"Hail me, my human followers! I am Abaddon! From now on, I'll be your leader for the rest of your lives!"_

The awakening of the feared being came to a reality. Now, how will it affect Dr. Hikari's crew? How about the Cyber World, will it stay peaceful? How about the entire humanity?

-----

In the Hikari family residence in Cyber Town, Haruka and Netto were watching Dr. Hikari's live interview.

-----

In the interview held at the Trident Tower's meeting room, Dr. Hikari, Dr. Kanzaki and a mysterious blue longhaired scientist seated in their places and they interviewed by various media organizations. A Digitopian reporter asked Dr. Hikari,

_"Before you came up with Eldeon project, what were your previous projects that turned out to be successful?"_

_"The PETs that I designed, the Net Navis, then the Navi Customizer, and the Dimensional Area."_

_Were these projects you mentioned did a great job to mankind?"_ another Digitopian reporter asked the great scientist.

_"Yes."_ the great scientist answered.

Then a Funtopian scientist asked the great scientist,

_"Dr. Hikari, about the Eldeon project, what is your purpose of making this successful project?"_

_"The Eldeon was designed in order to improve the online structure embedded in the Net. This project shall evolve the simple Cyber World to its nearly organic stage in which all digital life living in the Cyber World would have what living creatures in our world have. If the Eldeon project succeeded in evolving Cyber World, we can now cross to this evolved space to gather materials and discover new things to improve the quality of human life."_ the bright scientist answered the Funtopian's curiosity.

-----

Meanwhile, in the evolved Densan network's Cyber Square, there were three hundred Net Navis living in the Square. Some were socializing to one another, others were peddling their goods online and still, some were competing in a contest held in the Square. Suddenly, a red faint ray of light hit the Square's asphalted ground and halted the cheery noises. The red ray was actually a female human Navi placed in a bloody-red capsule. Some of the Navis looked at the capsule whether the female Navi was alive or not.

Then a blue-robed elder Navi approached the capsule and looked at the sleeping damsel inside it.

_"This damsel is so beautiful, but who on the world ever thought of sending this lady?"_

Suddenly, the sky in the cyber city turned bloody red and a large red hole appeared in the desecrated firmament. The Net Navis in the area were scared on what they have seen. The robed elder Navi shouted to the masses,

_"Doom is at hand! The advent of the great destroyer is imminent! We shall prepare ourselves in case we had a drastic chance of encountering this being!"_

Every Navi in the Square logged out from the Net in order to avoid the coming of the great destroyer. Still, there were still 6,000 of them in the Square. Then a huge bloody red beam suddenly came out from the red hole, all digital life forms in the entire cyberspace experienced fear. A fear, talking about the advent of the destroyer…

In the hidden laboratory, the disciples of Abaddon assembled in front of his holy existence and the godly Abaddon talked to them,

_"I have sent my message to humanity with a great bang!"_

_"Splendid, o godly Abaddon! It seems that Dr. Hikari didn't notice your threat!"_ Raiho said to the godly Navi.

_"Lleh! Nevaeh! Yrotagrup! I command you to spread terror to the world that the wretched doctor ever constructed!"_ the godly Navi commanded his three loyal warriors.

Lleh (leh) is a dark gunslinger knight Navi. Lleh has black long hair, equipped with spiky padded armor, two black, five-barreled buster handguns and he has a black torn cape on his back.

Nevaeh is a female brawler Navi. Nevaeh has red bob cut hair, she wore a yellow cotton long kimono-sleeved shirt, a white knee-length skirt, a pair of white metallic gauntlets and a pair of white metallic greaves and she has angel wings!

Yrotagrup (Yi-ro-ta-grup) is a virus taking form of a robotic monster. His wretched appearance was comprised of a lion, a head of a lion, a dragon head, a Pegasus head, and it had a pair of dragon wings.

The three warriors appeared in front of their human followers and fled out to wreck havoc in the leveled-up online world.

Due to the ignorance done by the staff behind Eldeon, the foretold awakening became a stark and doomed reality and the first consequence would be the invasion of the three warriors appointed by the awakened lord of destruction, Abaddon…

-----

Back to the Trident Tower, Dr. Hikari and his Eldeon staff walked back to their room after the live interview to check the overall status of the goddess programmed in the Online World. Dr. Hikari turned on all of the computers involved in Eldeon and found out that three mysterious Navis attacked Gaia.

_"This can't be! How those three bastards could lay their fingers on to Gaia!"_

_"Dr. Hikari, leave this to my crew…"_ Dr. Kanzaki asked Dr. Hikari to put the job to his crew. _"Plug-in! Gelsaidos.EXE! Transmission!"_

Then Dr. Kanzaki's Eldeon defenders also plugged their Navis into the Eldeon computer.

In the attacked Eldeon computer, Lleh.EXE and Nevaeh.EXE were attacking Gaia while Yrotagrup.EXE destroyed all of the security programs that protected the assailed Gaia. Lleh.EXE said to Gaia,

_"Gaia! I shall end your life from here! Your existence irritated our god! Your existence would even kill your loving creator, Dr. Hikari! Once I killed you, I'll kill your creators and retrograde everything!"_

_"Why are you doing this, great heretic!"_ the wailing goddess program asked the mad knight Navi.

_"To stop the self-annihilation of the human race!"_ the mad gun-totting knight Navi answered. _"Hey, you might be wondering on why Abaddon hated Dr. Hikari's Eldeon project…First of all, Eldeon was primarily designed to evolve the digital world to imitate the human world which was rumored that it would endanger humans some day, then another thing would be for revenge, for the brilliant scientist abandoned the defender program entitled as the Apocalypse Project! And the third thing, reform everything on Earth! Our empire and our congregation has an extreme amount of hatred flowing in our clogged veins and now, before all hell breaks loose…"_

A black, longhaired gunslinger Navi interrupted Lleh.EXE's threatening conversation with Gaia and his machine gun's pointed to Lleh.EXE's temple,

_"Stop that! Eldeon is made for the betterment of the human race!"_

Lleh.EXE threw Gaia upward and faced to the gunslinger Navi and talked,

_"Oh, is that so? If its for betterment, you should have started with the Apocalypse project first so that this Eldeon-crap will be well-guarded but your crew did the inverse which my lord deeply hated!"_

The unidentified gunslinger Navi fired his beam machine gun to the hellish gunslinger knight Navi and Lleh went right behind him and stabbed him but it turned out to be a sheer illusion done by the unnamed gunslinger Navi. The gunslinger Navi fired its machine gun again to Lleh.EXE's back as a successful counter-attack but hindered by the dark, angelic monk Navi with a small particle beam shot to his back.

_"You're ruining our brand of improvement, man! Give it up!"_ Nevaeh.EXE shouted to the defending Navi.

The defense done by Dr. Kanzaki's crew turned out to be a failure because of Gaia's death and the corruption done to her system. Now, the Eldeon-embedded Cyber World is badly affected.

Gaia is gone. The "holy place" was corrupted. So this means, Eldeon has implemented several things that would really alter the upgraded digital paradise…

The awakening turned out to be successful and after it's wake, his loyal henchmen corrupted the digital goddess and desecrated her place. After the attack, there'll be changes coming…


	4. File 003: First High School Day

**_Version 01, File 03: First High School Day_**

Previously in Rockman.EXE Level-Up Version 01, the foretold awakening became a reality and the first sign of the humanity's end has started! There were possible motives on why Abaddon.EXE woke up but it will be unveiled some day…For now, let us tone down the apocalypse's baby steps and go to Netto's brand new day…

----- 

In the night, inside the small church located in Cyber City, there was a girl standing in front of the large sapphire Crucifix. She has pale white long hair, silver eyes, her skin is fair and she wore a green school uniform. She has a white Fusion Stream PET on her left hand and she mumbled in front of the blue crucifix,

_"God, what went wrong in our world? God, I still love you…I don't know why we're experiencing this crisis?"_

Suddenly, a large four-legged horned robot-like creature broke into the church and its arms turned into a pair of Gatling Vulcan arms. The horned four-legged mechanical beast pointed its artillery to the faithful young lass and it spoke to her,

_"Time to die for you are one of the beings who wanted to permanently kill my lord!"_

The girl raised her white PET and turned into a white female cross-fused Net Navi. Her appearance looked like a student with a pair of wide angel wings wielding a pair of glowing saber arms. She has white long hair, a halo above her head, a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a gold breastplate mounted with seven crystals of different color, a white skirt with a built-in belt attached and a pair of gold greaves on her foot.

The horned mechanical beast fired its guns to the angelic cross-fused Navi but he missed her, then the angel Navi stabbed the beast with her holy blades beast and only made a tiny incision, which did not gave the beast a pain.

_"Is that the best thing that you can do, Micahniel.EXE?"_ the mechanical beast loudly asked the angelic slayer.

_"I'm not yet done!"_ the angelic slayer Micahniel.EXE cheerfully answered the beast,

The mechanical beast emitted a small red ray from its horns, it is hitting Micahniel.EXE's torso, inflicting a small shock to its operator and an equipment loss, and that is her enchanted breastplate. Then the angelic slayer wailed loud due to the damage and fell down to the church's marble floor, filled with rubbles from the broken roof done by the beast.

The cross-fused Micahniel.EXE cannot stand up due to pain inflicted by the adversary. Consequently, she transformed back as her white-haired operator.

After defeating the angelic Navi, the beast blasted the church's door with its rockets and met the cross-fused Searchman.EXE, armed with two light rifle arms and pointed to the beast.

_"Give it up now!"_

Searchman.EXE's twin rifle arms emitted large bluish rays on its barrels and they were actually called as the Homing Ray modifier arm which he secretly obtained when the Level-up! Incident happened.

The rays pierced through the beast's bulky chest, made a clean hole to its horny head, and died. After battling the beast, Laika ended his cross fusion with Searchman.EXE and went inside the ruined church then he saw the brutally attacked lass unconscious. Laika touched her neck and touched her arms to determine if she is still alive.

The girl was still unconscious. Laika decided to make an emergency call to all medical personnel by doing a phone call using his PET. He was able to connect to the emergency lines and ordered them to come to the battle-ridden church to treat the wounded lass. He ended the call and looked on the temporarily lifeless lass until the paramedics come to treat her.

Suddenly, he received an unusual phone call and answered it,

_"Who is this?"_ Laika answered to the mysterious caller.

_"I am…I am the Way…I am the Light…I am the hope of the humanity…"_ the mysterious caller replied to the Russian defender by random phrase with questionable meaning.

_"Who are you? Answer me!"_ the Russian Net Savior shouted to the unknown caller.

_"I am one of the new disciples of our new god! You must cease your actions immediately before all humanity bow their heads and cry for mercy! _the unknown caller answered.

_"I'm serious! Who are you and who's the god you're talking about?"_ Laika shouted to the cultic caller.

_"I am Disciple Krashpault and the god that I've mentioned awhile ago; he's the holy one, Abaddon.EXE!"_ the cultic caller answered him.

The wounded lass woke up and tried to stand up but she fell down, and then mumbled,

_"It can't be…the god…the god of destruction risen is alive…Almighty Father, what can I do now? Another god came in our world…please tell me…"_

Laika ended his call and went back to the weakened girl to check if she is alive. Then the paramedics arrived shortly after Laika checked her status. They took the girl to a nearby hospital to treat her injuries and Laika went away from the ruined church.

----- 

A week after the first attack…

Dr. Hikari and Dr. Kanzaki met in a café near the Trident Tower then they sat on their seats and Dr. Kanzaki talked to Dr. Hikari, 

_"Dr. Hikari, I'm so sorry about the incident last month ago…"_

_"What was it?"_ the golden-brown haired scientist asked.

_"We tried to defeat the ones who corrupted Eldeon but it turned out to be the inverse…I'm really sorry doc, I decided to leave the job for three months and go to Akitai, to see my younger sibling who would be a magnificent scientific leader some day…"_ the blue-haired scientist answered.

_"I know that, bud…I, too had a mistake…Miss Shinai Minamoto was right about the threat she received…If we only tightened our security, those things won't happen. Ever. For now, I'll allow you to go to your brother and have yourself fixed."_

_"What did you say, doc?"_ the blue-haired scientist asked the great scientist

_"You may leave your job for awhile and get yourself fixed."_ then the great scientist answered and grinned at him.

_"What a joker! I'm no android, doc!"_

The two scientists laughed hilariously as if they are all alone in the café. After all the funny minutes, Dr. Hikari's PET rang and it was his son. Netto asked his dad,

_"Dad, are you comin' home?"_

_"Sure. I'll be there in two hours, I'm settling someone here…"_ Dr. Hikari answered his brown-haired son.

Suddenly, Laika interfered by phoning Dr. Hikari and said to him,

_"Dr. Hikari, you won't believe this! I met a large virus in Cyber Town a week ago and fought it. Then I saw a white-haired girl badly attacked then the paramedics took her to the hospital. If you want to see her, go to the Cyber City General Hospital. One more thing, doc…"_

_"What is it, Laika?"_ Dr. Hikari asked Laika.

_"Some cultist phoned me awhile ago and he threatened me as if I'm one of the cult's real enemies."_

_"A cultist?"_ the brown-haired scientist asked.

_"Yeah"_ the Russian Net defender answered.

_"You better watch yourself there and good luck"_

----- 

In Densan Cyber Square, the bloody red capsule opened and the female Navi woke up and she started walking in the torn Square. She wore a pink jumpsuit with red light shoulder armor, red bracers, red knee-length skirt, red boots with small angel wings, she also wore her red cape and armed herself with a long sword. She has sky blue long hair, fair skin and crystal blue eyes.

The beautiful female warrior Navi wandered around the Square and encountered a young, baby blue-colored human Navi wandering around, looking for a dead Navi then it approached the warrior Navi and hugged her legs hard. The female warrior Navi touched the kid Navi's baby blue helmet and asked,

_"What's wrong, dear?"_

_"I…I…I have the devil…I know…why the old man…warned us…t-the destroyer was also the giver of these demonic fragments that I've carried."_ the baby blue kid Navi cried on her leg.

_"You should have logged out awhile ago, dear…I can't do anything to you right now"_ the female warrior replied.

Suddenly, the baby blue kid Navi kicked her leg and leaped far away from her and the kid spoke,

_"See…I have the devil inside…Princess Ellenia"_

_"How in the heavens did this kid knew my name?"_ Princess Ellenia.EXE thought.

The kid Navi lost its arms and instantly changed its lost arms into long fleshy slender arms and its legs suddenly mutated into a body of a horse with matching steel orbs attached to its body, the rest of the kid Navi's body parts were retained, and it became a mutated centaur Navi!

_"This can't be! Navis turned into monsters! I remember this similar disaster before I was sent here"_ the battle princess Navi thought but suddenly felt a headache.

The centaur viral Navi extended its left arm, grabbed the ailing princess, and gave her a straight punch on her face with the centaur's extended right arm. The princess Navi transformed her sword into a buster pistol and tried to hit the centaur viral Navi's head but blocked by its fleshy arms.

The centaur Navi roared loud and rushed to Princess Ellenia and swiped her off to the ground and transmuted its arms into green beam blades then tried to stab the downed princess but it tore her cape instead then the princess fired her pistol to the centaur Navi and hit the nearly-innocent face of the mutated baby-blue kid.

After defeating the mutated centaur Navi, the princess suddenly felt something evil attached on her back and it was the remains of the mutated kid Navi! The remains began to turn into bladed tentacles stabbed on the princess' back but a mysterious Navi arrived and threw an EMP grenade on her and it disabled all of the tentacles and save Princess Ellenia.EXE.

The mysterious Navi looked like Rockman.EXE but without a helmet, he has black hair, he has silver breastplate and he has a silver spear. 

_"Princess Ellenia, do you have an operator?"_ the silver human Navi asked the princess.

_"I don't have one but anyway, thanks...Hey! I know you! You're Musica.EXE, right?"_

Musica.EXE nodded and he suddenly logged-out, leaving the princess alone. 

----- 

First week of June 20XX…

In the real world, the sun rose and made its way to the firmament to indicate it's time to rise and shine to all residents. In Netto's room, the brown-haired sleepyhead is still asleep, defying the smiling sun's warm presence and ignoring his trusty Navi's disturbance. His blue Navi shouted to him,

_"Netto-kun! Please wake up!"_

_"Not now, Rockman"_ Netto murmured.

_"Hello! It's your first day in Junior High, Netto!"_ his blue brother-like Navi shouted to him once again.

Netto did not respond to his Navi brother and so, his Navi brother shouted at him for another time,

_"Hey! Netto! Meiru's going to Digitopia!"_

Netto was alarmed and so, he woke up quickly and rushed downstairs and saw his caring mother cooking eggs for the family and his mother saw him, then she asked,

_"Netto, what's up with you? It seems that you're in adrenaline rush today!"_

_"Meiru-chan's going to Digitopia!"_ Netto answered his mom with haste flowing in his words.

Then Rockman.EXE intervened,

_"Haha! You fell on it!"_ Rockman.EXE chuckled.

_"So it was you who's makin' up stories eh!"_ Netto laughed at his brother.

Haruka prepared their breakfast and then Yuiichiro came down and sat to his chair in the dining portion of their home. The family started eating their breakfast, then the father and son prepared themselves to their jobs…

After fifteen minutes of preparation…

Netto and his dad kissed Haruka and left their home…

----- 

Since Netto and others are now in Junior High stage, they will be studying in Akitai Academy. This school is comprised of the pre-school, lower school, the upper school and college. This academy is one of the most sophisticated and advanced school in Electopia. Akitai is just five kilometers away from Cyber Town.

Welcome to Akitai Academy. This school is as three times wider than Pentagon and the buildings there are as tall as three Pentagon buildings stacked together and the school's walls are colored blue.

Netto and his dad went inside the academy and looked for a class list. Netto looked at the class list and found his name listed in 7-A. He also found Meiru's, Dekao's, Aragoma's, Shun's and Tohru's names listed on 7-A section and what a surprise! They are 15 in their class!

After looking up his name in the class list, they proceeded to Netto's room, which is located in the second floor of one of the large blue buildings in the academy.

Finally, they found his new classroom and then Dr. Hikari tapped his son's shoulder, left an advice about his studies and friendship, and left the academy.

Almost everybody in the entire academy is in his or her civilian clothes today, except for the teachers though.

Netto was wandering in the corridor until he met Meiru, Dekao, Tohru, Shun and Aragoma there and the group began to reunite once again…

_"Hey Netto! Long time no see!"_ Aragoma shouted.

_"Aragoma, why are you here?"_ Netto asked.

_"'Cuz I need to hide from my former buds in Swapopolis!"_ the chess-loving operator answered the brown-haired lad.

Behind the gang, there was a pink-haired girl singing "Over Night" by Aya in the corridor. This girl wore a white long-sleeve cotton shirt, brown vest, and a red skirt with a pink cotton jacket tied on her waist and blue classroom sneakers. After five minutes, the pink-haired girl stopped singing and so, she went back to the room… 

Inside their new classroom, there were teens flocked in one place, there were some seated innocently and still others are doing something else. The gang seated anywhere until the rest of their classmates round up in the classroom.

All thirty-six students are now in the room and now, their adviser arrived in front of the class. Their adviser has short brown frumpy hair, fair complexion, and hazel eyes. He has blue vest with four pockets, blue long denim pants, red black-striped rubber shoes and he had gray-framed oval glasses. Then the adviser introduced himself in front of the class,

_"Hello Class 7-A, I am Daichi Aikachi, your class adviser, computer teacher and your magnificent social studies teacher"_

_"Today, we'll begin our day with introduction of our new students in this section, all newcomers please stand up"_ Mr. Aikachi said. 

Netto and his friends stood up and there were some new ones too. The first one to introduce was Oyama Dekao.

_"Hello! I'm Oyama Dekao of Akihara"_

Dekao had a major makeover in his clothing! Dekao now wore a green long-sleeved shirt with his emblem at its back, black denim pants and green rubber shoes with slightly thick shoelaces.

Then the next was Aragoma Torakichi.

_"Hello, I'm Torakichi Aragoma of umm…Densan city!"_

Aragoma still had his old style and yet he has still had his chess prowess until now, then Shun introduced himself,

_"I'm Obihiro Shun of Kotobuki"_

Shun also had a major makeover! He is somewhat cheerful and a bit enlightened and yet, he is still wearing his old clothes (the one he wore in Battle Network 2) but he has a strange pendant in his neck. 

Then it is Meiru's turn,

_"Hello, I'm Meiru. Sakurai Meiru, it's nice to meet you all!"_

Meiru also had a major makeover on her clothing. She wore a pink vest with her heart emblem on the left chest over her green cotton long-sleeved shirt, her blue knee-length skirt, her pair of black long socks and red school shoes.

Then it is Tohru's turn but he seemed to have slight hesitation yet he moved on,

_"Hello, I'm Hikawa Tohru"_

Tohru is now wearing his new clothing (actually, that is his EXE Movie clothing!) and he is cheerful. Still, he owns Iceman.EXE.

Then finally, it is Hikari Netto's turn!

_"Hello! I'm Hikari Netto of Cyber Town, nice to meet you all!"_

Netto wore a white long-sleeved shirt under his blue vest with his emblem on his left chest, blue long denim pants with a PET holster and orange rubber shoes.

Finally, the introduction of these six friends ended! Then the spunky pink-haired girl introduced herself cheerfully,

_"Hello! I am Yuka! Minamoto Yuka of Shibuya!"_

Yuka wore a white long-sleeve cotton shirt, brown vest, and a red skirt with a pink cotton jacket tied on her waist and blue classroom sneakers. She also had pink long straight hair, pinkish eyes and fair skin.

Then a green-haired boy stood up and he introduced himself happily, 

_"Hello, I'm Munakata Hatoru! Nice to meet you all!"_

Hatoru has chin-length green hair, hazel eyes and he has fair complexion. He wore a green long-sleeved shirt, blue short-sleeved hooded blazer, yellow breeches with pockets, and he has green phat rubber shoes. 

Then a light blue-haired boy stood up and introduced himself with simplicity,

_"I'm Wakayama Hanato"_

Hanato wore a brown hooded vest with a symbol of a winged version of Gutsman.EXE's emblem, a short-sleeved white cotton shirt, blue denim pants and red shoes. His eyes were bluish and he has normal complexion.

Then a mysterious dark blue-haired boy stood up and introduced himself, 

_"Hello, I'm Takano Yuichi"_

Yuichi has dark bluish neck-length hair, he has crystal blue eyes, he has fair complexion. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved jacket with fur in the jacket's neckline, black long denim pants and black rubber shoes. 

Then, a blue-haired girl stood up and introduced herself in front of the class,

_"Ohayou! I am Akizuki Mikage. You can just call me Mikage or Mika for short!"_

Mikage has blue slightly curled chin-length hair, bluish eyes, she also has normal complexion and she has braces on her teeth. She wore a blue short-sleeved cotton shirt over her pink long-sleeved shirt. Her blue shirt has a flame-like winged emblem patched on her shirt's left chest. She also wore a blue denim skirt, pink stockings and baby-bluish sneakers and she has blue-framed round eyeglasses because she's near-sighted.

Then Mikage's sister introduced herself in front of the class,

_"Hello, I'm Akizuki Minami or you can just call me as Minami"_

Minami has long blue hair, ruby eyes; her complexion is slightly darker than her sister is. She wore a gray short-sleeved jacket with a small lightning emblem on its right chest, she also has black denim jeans with small silver skull-like key chains attached on her belt, she also wore a black-framed oval eyeglasses and she has bluish sneakers. Minami was far-sighted due to hereditary defect.

Then a blue spiky-haired boy stood up and introduced himself to the class with full energy,

_"Hi! I'm Kanzaki Heiji! You can just call me Heiji instead"_

Heiji has blue spiky hair, blue eyes, he has fair complexion and he's slightly taller than Netto. The spiky-haired boy wore blue-framed eyeglasses, short-sleeved polo shirt, dark-bluish jeans and dark bluish shoes. Heiji was the first Kanzaki to be near-sighted.

Then a blue-haired girl stood up and introduced herself merrily to the class,

_"Hello! I'm Kanzaki Hitomi! Just call me Hitomi!"_ then she smiled at the masses inside.

Hitomi is Heiji's sibling. She has short blue hair, blue eyes, she has fair complexion and she wore round eyeglasses. She wore an azure bluish long-sleeve cotton shirt, a blue cotton four-pocketed hooded vest over her long-sleeve shirt, she also wore a knee-length cotton shorts and a blue classroom sneakers. Hitomi was also near-sighted.

Then another blue-haired boy stood up and introduced himself cheerfully to the class,

_"Hello! I'm Kanzaki Hatsuya! You can just call me Hatsuya or Hats!"_

Among the Kanzaki siblings, Hatsuya was the youngest but these siblings were born triplets. Hatsuya has blue frumpy hair, blue eyes, fair complexion and near-sighted. He wore blue-framed round eyeglasses, sky-bluish long-sleeved cotton shirt under his blue short-sleeved jacket with a winged sword emblem on its back. He also wore yellow breeches with pockets and bluish rubber shoes.

After their introduction, the class divided into three five-man groups and made their group motto.

An hour after their introductory activity, it was recess time and almost everybody in the class left except for Shun and Yuichi.

----- 

In the school's canteen, Dekao showed-off his Gutsman.EXE to his new classmates and so Hatoru and Hanato brought out their winged PETs, uttered their Navis' names, and plugged-in to Dekao's PET.

----- 

In Dekao's PET computer, two human Navis emerged from their operators PETs and they saw Gutsman.EXE standing in front of them.

The blue-haired Navi wore a gray trench coat with an odd symbol on its back, black leather pants, brown boots and armed with a green beam quarterstaff. The blue-haired Navi stepped in front first and drew a pentagram out of thin air and shouted,

_"Hatoru-sama! I need five Jolter Bolt (JoltBolt) chips!"_

_"OK! Jolter Bolt spell chip, slot-in!"_ Hatoru shouted, then he inserted five bluish chips to his green winged PET.

The magician Navi raised its beam quarterstaff, five purple lightning bolts hit the quarterstaff's tip, and he pointed his staff in Gutsman.EXE and fired the bolts off to the big brute.

Gutsman.EXE hindered the first two bolts by producing a light barrier but the succeeding bolts pierced through the barrier and made a hole on the brute's arms.

_"Huh! This can't be!"_ Dekao was dreadfully surprised.

_"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced my Navi to you!"_ the green-haired student giggled.

_"Who on earth is he! I can still pound him!"_ Dekao snapped.

_"Ok then, his name's Sieghart.EXE! He's my magician Navi!"_ Hatoru answered.

Dekao brought out five Gutsman Missile Fist chips (MislFist) and loaded it to his PET and then finally Gutsman.EXE unleashed a barrage of fists to the cheery mage Navi. At first, Sieghart.EXE evaded two fist missiles but on the third fist, Sieghart.EXE was pushed violently back to his friend's fully armored red Navi. Then the fourth fist missile was directed to the armored Navi but then pre-empted its attack with a slash in the center of the brute's fist missile and it dematerialized into pixels.

_"Dekao-kun, not all winnings can be attained by brute force alone! Get some coconut shells!"_ Hanato grinned at him.

_"You're making me angry! Gutsman.EXE! I'll give you some reflex!"_ Dekao shouted to his monkey-like Navi.

Gutsman.EXE nodded and Dekao took a speed program data and installed it on Gutsman.EXE's system and his agility was raised!

Gutsman.EXE unleashed a barrage of huge fists thanks to the agility program installed, Sieghart.EXE was hit by series of fists, and Hatoru was amazed,

_"Dekao! That's great! You were able to utilize your Navi's fist missiles well! Anyway, you got me!"_ Hatoru shouted to his Navi, _"Sieghart, log-out now!"_

_"Yes master!"_ Sieghart.EXE replied and he went out from the computer, back to Hatoru's PET.

After defeating Sieghart, the red armored Navi unleashed a pair of red double-bladed swords and shouted at his operator,

_"Hanato, bring out my Dragon Armor +13!"_

_"Ok, Zal!"_ Hanato replied.

Hanato inserted a dark-bluish chip with a picture of a MU Online Dragon Armor, Zal.EXE gained the whole set then his double-bladed swords shed golden light, and he had a pair of glowing dragon wings on his back.

_"Gutsman.EXE, you shall be burned by my blade! Dragon Spirit Slash!"_

Zal.EXE flew towards Gutsman.EXE and drew a burning cross with his burning swords and Gutsman.EXE was logged-out after execution.

----- 

After the Net Battle, Dekao felt ashamed because there were other people who can defeat Gutsman.EXE in spite of its power. Somehow, Hanato and Hatoru congratulated him for fighting until the end.

----- 

Meanwhile, in room 7-A, Shun and Yuichi were talking as if they were close siblings,

_"Yuichi, do you have parents?"_ Shun asked

_"No, they passed away seven years ago, they died in a terrorist attack in Digitopia. I don't know why they're involved in that attack"_ Yuichi mournfully answered. _"How about you? Do you have parents, Shun?"_ Yuichi asked the same idea.

_"They're dead too. Three years ago, in a plane crash. The airplane my parents rode was severely infected by a virus, and so they died...Thanks to the virus,"_ Shun replied.

_"Who's taking care of you now, Shun?"_ the dark-bluish melancholic boy asked.

_"Most probably, some Digitopian guy adopted me,"_ the ex-Gospel leader answered.

_"How about you, Yuiichi?"_ Shun asked the same idea to Yuichi. 

_"Actually, I am from a Christian orphanage somewhere in Okuden but I escaped from those nuns,"_ Yuichi admitted his quarter of wretched past.

_"But why?"_

_"I would like to stay there because the nuns there were good to all of us, I took my grade school years there on that orphanage and did well, but one time, there were five bullies who bullied me there and I remember that they were bullying me because of my parents' death. You know what they said,"_

_"What?"_

_"My parents died in a stampede somewhere in a place called Phasigna (Pasig City actually!)"_

_"Then what did you do to them?"_

_"I fought them single-handedly as if I had a demon dwelling within me, I nearly killed them actually then I escaped,"_ and Yuichi added, _"Before I came here to Akitai, someone adopted me and he called himself as the 'Guide to Utopia' and treated me like a real child,"_

_"The Guide to Utopia? Is he nuts!"_ Shun replied.

Yuichi stood up and slapped Shun's cheek, stomped on his shoulder and grabbed him then shouted,

_"What did you say to my foster dad! Can you repeat it, dimwit!"_

_"Is he nuts! What's your foster dad anyway, a false prophet or a cultist!"_ Shun shouted to the enraged classmate.

_"He's not a false prophet you're thinking of! He's one of the disciples who would someday bring us to the Utopia without being killed and brought back to our Creator!"_ Yuichi angrily replied then he punched Shun again.

_"Your foster dad is a heretic! I don't believe in heretics!"_ Shun madly shouted and punched Yuichi's chest.

Hatsuya, Mikage and Minami came back to the room and Mikage shouted to the two warring teens,

_"What's wrong with you guys!"_

Hatsuya and Minami held the two warring boys yet, these two were yelling to each other like cats and dogs.

_"Your dad might be the fifth Anti-Christ!"_ Shun madly shouted. 

_"Well, you might bring back Gospel once again, Shun!"_ Yuichi replied with anger stabbing Shun's feelings.

_"So what! I'll be killing heretics too!"_ Shun went ballistic and hit Hatsuya's chest with his elbow and attacked the son of an alleged heretic.

Minami slapped Yuichi and yelled at him,

_"Stop fighting guys!"_

Hatsuya caught Shun's right arm and did a bearhug move to stop Shun from fighting Yuiichi.

The rest of the class arrived in the room and saw them resolving their heated battle, so Mr. Aikachi approached the warring students and asked both of them angrily,

_"Who started this quarrel?_

Both of them were blaming to each other but actually, Shun started it and both of them were hurt during the quarrel.

_"I did it, sir"_ Shun admitted.

_"Hatoru! Yuka! Take these two in the guidance center for a talk!"_ Mr. Aikachi commanded Yuka and Hatoru.

Yuka and Hatoru brought their warring classmates to the guidance center, then the class moved on to the second part of their introductory class,

_"All right, class. First day of school, two of your siblings had a bash awhile ago and since that thing happened, it brought a reminder and that is..."_

_"About offenses and disciplinary actions, sir?"_ Minami guessed. 

_"You got that right, Minami!"_ Mr. Aikachi was amazed.

Then the discussion about class rules, school rules, offenses and sanctions were tackled for about two hours...

After two hours of school rules orientation, it's lunchtime!

----- 

In the school's canteen, Hitomi, Heiji, Hatsuya, Mikage, Minami, Yuka and Hatoru were eating together in a long table...

After eating, Mikage brought out a sketchpad and drew a Gravitation character and then Hatsuya brought out a hardcover book containing his original fiction entitled "File of the Utopia: Futile Tomorrow" and Minami read it first. Then Mikage looked at Hatsuya's fiction and she asked the blue-haired budding writer, 

_"You write fan fictions! I thought we're the only anime fans in this class,"_

Hatsuya nodded and he even brought out a folder containing twenty pages of Digimon fan fiction and shared it to his anime-loving classmate. 

_"Hats, are you going to join them?"_ Hatoru asked.

_"Well, all of the anime-lovers are on one table! So, I'll join them"_

Hitomi began singing "Fields of Hope" and Mikage listened to her nearly sweet voice because she got the song way too high, so Mikage and Hitomi sung the same song and Hitomi followed Mikage's version. 

----- 

In the other table, Netto and his gang were eating except Shun.

_"I believed that there were heretics in this world and he's one of them,"_ Shun mumbled.

Then Netto talked to Shun,

_"Shun, why did you say that to Yuichi? It's just our first day here in Akitai Academy, do you want to garner the first bad record?"_

Shun didn't answer Netto's question, Shun bowed down and reflected his wrongdoing...

----- 

Back to Mikage's gang's table, Yuichi came into the group and Minami asked,

_"Yuichi, is it true that your dad was a cultist?"_

_"No, more of a preacher of a special religion who believed that by eliminating the 'cancer cells' of this world, Utopia will exist,_ Yuichi replied.

_"That's weird,"_ Hitomi intervened.

_"Cancer cells of this society? What are you talking about, Yuichi?"_ Mikage asked.

_"That's one of the things that I shouldn't tell, you must find it out by yourselves,"_ the persecuted classmate answered.

_"You mean like the Digitopia's bad officials?"_ Hatsuya asked. 

Yuichi nodded and went back to the room all alone...

----- 

In the classroom 7-A, Yuichi was standing in front of the LCD touch boards and Abaddon.EXE's face appeared on both screens then he asked Yuichi,

_"My young disciple, Takano Yuichi, did you find any Digi-Heart or the Gaia Weapon programs in your place?"_

_"I have not found one, master but there's this guy who spat a bad tongue against your human master. He called himself as Shun Obihiro, a former leader of Net Syndicate Gospel,"_ Yuichi reported to the digital god.

_"Shuryou Gospel! He was a human after all! I must warn all of the disciples and eliminate that menace! Shun is a threat to the congregation! He called my Lord Mokushi a heretic! He must be punished!"_ Abaddon.EXE exclaimed wildly.

_"Thank you, o gracious knight"_ Yuichi concluded their meeting by genuflecting in front of him.

----- 

Netto had a great first day but for his friend Shun, it turned out to be a fated encounter that would spark conflict between the "Order of the Utopia" and other Net syndicates, including Gospel.

Is this another sign believed to be one of the triggers to execute the end of the world?


End file.
